How Dani Was Created
by A Vivid Reader
Summary: I will attempt to explain why Dani is possible, and why her being a clone of Danny does not mean Danny is transgender. Read with an open mind and come to your own conclusions. If I get questions I may answer them with another "chapter".
1. Chapter 1

Dani, the female clone of Danny, does not prove that Danny is transgender. You can create a female clone from a male, and here is why.

A female has the XX chromosomes. Chromosomes are what determines your sex, in the simplest terms. A male has XY chromosomes. If you were to have a male, XY, and take away the Y, and then copy the X, you would have XX. This means the resulting "clone" would be female. The clone would not be the males "Genetic sister" has it is not an exact copy of the original. We should also remember that Dani was very unstable, and was created to instantly become what we would assume is 12 years of age. When Dolly the sheep was created she was a baby, having to grow up. This means that while she is a genetic copy of her mother, she is not the same as her mother. Experiences shape a person, so Dani is not going to be an exact copy of Danny. This is a very small part of the process though. A lot more goes on than the chance of having an XY or an XX.

Dani is probably also infertile. Having been born with male genes and traits, and then rushed to be aged up in cannon, her instability was probably caused more from her body trying to adapt conflicting characteristics in her genetic makeup than from the lack of Danny's mid-morph DNA. She would also suffer from birth defects, but Vlad could have altered her autosomes seeing as he created some wacky "clones" of Danny—one being a skeleton and another being a Frankenstein's creation.

Here are some links I recommend checking out that talks about this more. I also pulled information from these sites.

. /condition/46xx-testicular-disorder-of-sex-development

faq/y_chromosome

This above link talks about how there is more to sex than the chromosomes. It's an interesting read.

Genetic-Engineering-Is-it-possible-to-clone-an-opposite-gender-version-of-yourself

. /primer/mutationsanddisorders/structuralchanges

This above link talks about how our DNA, more specifically our chromosomes, can be altered.

ask/ask35

This link talks about changing sex after birth. The thing most people go to when they talk about the "Danny is transgender" au.


	2. Reviews

I know I replied to someone, so I'm sorry if I restate the same thing I said to you.

Neeko96

I wouldn't know for sure, but from I've read she would probably be infertile. It's not a main point, and it's something that would be interesting to explore in a story. I think that for the sake of sanity, we'll assume that Vlad knew what he was doing, and that Dani DID grow into her body relatively normal. I'm not sure if she would be fertile because of this, but it's a possibility that I would definitely have to look more into. Interesting point!

Invader Johnny

I'm glad you liked it.

Kittalia Phantom

I think it was you that I replied too, so I'll just summarize. Vlad probably experimented a bit to see exactly how he would make a clone. He made more than Dani too, you know. Also, for the sake of my argument, if Danny WAS trans, then Dani would be fine too because Danny would _technically_ be a girl and I think that Vlad wouldn't mind either way. He doesn't want a son, he wants Danny.

Little King

I say sister because Dani wouldn't be his daughter. Whenever something is cloned it created a sister cell. I don't mean sister literally, but sister as in the clone. Sister chromatids, for example, are identical copies of each other. This is prevalent throughout biology.

Phantom Ice

I don't want to dissuade anyone from the headcannon, but it annoys me greatly when people say that a headcannon is FACT because xyz when really, it was a combination of the female counterpart to a male superhero troupe and a lack of research that makes her existence plausible. I think that Vlad wanted to discard every failure, and I still don't think that this would make it suitable evidence because all of the other clones were either predominantly male or genderless. The clone that dissolved when Danny and Dani broke the test chamber, for example, was very obviously a male replica of Danny. So unless Vlad somehow make a female into male… I'm not sure. I think that in the beginning she was something that could spur the headcannon and give people something to kind of relate too, but shes no proof for either side. Shes just an overused troupe that the community grew to love. As for the "sex after birth," I've seen many arguments say that Danny is male and sounds male/ no breasts/ etc. because he already changed his sex. This is often made by people who don't really understand the process or people who want to protect the headcannon by using Dani when she fits. If Vlad tried to clone Danny after he already "became a male" then Dani would probably not exist, but to the hostile audience she exists because Danny is undergoing hormone treatments which make him moody, something that's hard to identify because 14 year olds are moody regardless. They use other arguments too like Desiree pointing to his chest, and saying his wish to be female and the chest is breasts (thought it's his "hearts desire") and Paulina telling him he doesn't qualify to use the mens restroom when he accidentally runs into the womens restroom (an insult that demeans his masculinity and doesn't insinuate that he's a women).

Just to clarify again, I don't mind the headcannon and I don't want people to stop coming up with ideas to support the headcannon. It just annoys me that they use Dani as 100% factual, cannon evidence and then say that Butch is just transphobic because he created her without the intention of implying the headcannon. Cannon is cannon, and if that means that we have to accept Phantom Planet really happened or that Danny isn't what we think he is, then theres nothing we can do about it. (Even if it is dumb… like really Butch? You're going to give these ghosts a background and say that they're not real people? Smh. Then again, is it cannon if the creator says it or is it cannon if it's in the show?)


End file.
